1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tray, and more particularly to a tray with low cost used in a tray-type card connector for receiving a card therein.
2. Description of Related Arts
A mobile phone with dual SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) cards is popular to persons who usually work in different cities. Furthermore, so-called smartphones have various functions to meet customers' requirements. For example, an SD card (Secure Digital Memory Card) is used for enlarging storage of the smartphone in addition to a SIM card used for user's identification.
Nowadays, tray is popular used in a tray-type card connector for receiving at least one card therein. On the other hand, the increased tray may increase cost of the tray-type card connector.
Hence, a tray with low cost is desired.